


Swing

by camcatwriter



Series: Fictober 2019 [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Confident Logan, Fictober 2019, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, meet-cute at the bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: A somewhat dull evening out takes a promising turn when Logan is approached by a handsome young man at the bar.
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Royality - Relationship
Series: Fictober 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503923
Kudos: 43





	Swing

**Author's Note:**

> I read "swing" and I knew immediately what I wanted to do and this was born  
> I'm quite pleased with this one, actually, ngl
> 
> Enjoy!

Logan sighed into his drink as he watched Patton and Roman whirl around the dance floor together. They had very kindly invited him along for the evening, but frankly, the club scene wasn't really Logan's style. He found it rather draining, if he was being honest, and quite loud as well. As he lifted his glass to take another drink, the man next to him cleared his throat. Logan looked up to see soft brown eyes staring back at him from underneath a brightly dyed purple fringe. The man cleared his throat again, looking nervous.

"Can I, um, can I buy you a drink?"

Logan's eyes widened and he found himself at a loss for words. This was new, that was for sure.

The stranger misinterpreted Logan's reaction and immediately backpedalled, stumbling over his words as he went. "Or not, that's cool too, I mean, if you don't swing that way or you don't want to or whatever, that's totally cool, you're just incredibly attractive and I just wanted to talk to you-"

Logan put a hand on his shoulder and the other man cut himself off.

"I've never had anyone ask to buy me a drink before, that's all." Logan smiled reassuringly. "And before you jump to conclusions, you are more than welcome to be the first," he said. "I'd be foolish to refuse such an offer from a handsome man such as yourself." If he were Roman, he'd have punctuated the sentence with a flirtatious wink, but as he was not, he simply looked him up and down and smiled at him.

A flush rushed to the man's cheeks, even as he smiled back hesitantly.

Logan cleared his throat. "I'm Logan. And you are?" He stuck his hand out to shake.

"Virgil." He grasped Logan's hand. "My name is Virgil."

"Pleasure to meet you, Virgil."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments literally make my day, and if you want to hit me up on tumblr you can find me at [cam-cat-writer](http://cam-cat-writer.tumblr.com) so feel free to come squeal with me or whatever ;)


End file.
